En eaux troubles
by Sseija
Summary: En prise avec un étrange sentiment, Makoto tente tant bien que mal de ne rien montrer. Malheureusement, il ne sait pas jusqu'où ses pensées négatives peuvent le mener.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ce petit texte sera en deux parties - au moins :3 -. J'avais envie de 'travailler' sur le personnage de Makoto - qui est aussi mon chouchou *tousse* - et j'espère que cette approche vous plaira :).

* * *

Adossé contre un mur, Makoto fixait son bento sans réel appétit. Ses doigts jouaient avec ses baguettes. En silence, Nagisa contemplait l'expression fermée de l'adolescent. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le toit, son ami n'avait pas desserré les dents, une seule fois. Leur capitaine parlait facilement à la place d'Haru-chan mais il n'était pas le genre à exprimer facilement ses inquiétudes ou ses problèmes.

- Mako-chan, quelque chose —

Le bruit métallique de la porte l'interrompit. Deux adolescentes passèrent. Leurs rires portaient jusqu'à eux. Makoto profita de cette interruption pour ranger ses affaires et présenta ses excuses à un Nagisa surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à se comporter comme d'habitude malgré ses efforts pour repousser certaines pensées. Pourquoi Haruka ne leur avait-il pas parlé de sa rencontre avec Rin ? Pourquoi Haruka avait-il aussi mal réagi quand il l'avait mentionné ? Pourquoi dès que quelque se passait, Nagisa mentionnait Rin ? Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait mis de côté. Un sentiment aussi puéril ne le rendait pas fier, cependant il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Plus les jours passaient, plus cette impression lui collait à la peau.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Un profond soupir s'en échappa. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse au plus vite.

- MAKOTO !

Au cri derrière lui, le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna pour faire à Nagisa. Légèrement plié, les mains sur les cuisses, il reprenait son souffle.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Nagisa ?

Le concerné se redressa brusquement, l'index pointé vers son ami. Etrangement, une ombre accusatrice voilait son regard.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander ça !

- Ah ah ah, pardon. Je pense au club et à tout ce qu'il faut faire. Rei n'est pas au point, il faut que l'on s'inscrive dans des compétitions et je voudrais aussi parler au capitaine de Samezuka...

Sa tête pencha sur le côté et un sourire tranquille flotta sur ses traits. Pour une fois, son poste de capitaine s'avérait utile. Même si l'aide de Kou n'était pas à négliger, au contraire. Cependant à cette réponse, Nagisa croisa les bras. Son expression disait clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu par la réponse donnée. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que le Mako-chan qui se souciait toujours des autres, surtout d'Haru-chan cachait.

- N'oublie pas que tu as une mission importante. Tout le monde compte sur toi. En particulier, Rei.

Sur cette phrase, l'adolescent fila en direction de la salle de classe. L'air pensif, il s'installa à sa place. Les cours reprenaient. Les voix des élèves se mêlaient au bruit des chaises. Du coin de l'oeil, Makoto observa son voisin de table. Haruka scrutait son énième poster pour le club de natation. Si les membres du club d'Arts plastiques apercevaient son nouveau dessin, ils tenteraient une fois de le recruter. Enfin ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Une seule chose intéressait son ami d'enfance après tout. Ou peut-être deux.

Alors qu'un visage se formait dans son cerveau, sa main droite attrapa un crayon. Tout en le faisant tournoyer, il laissait diverses pensées l'envahir. Une spirale négative l'avait happé mais pas question de perdre la face. Tandis que la voix d'Amakata-sensei s'élevait, Makoto se frotta énergiquement la nuque. Allez, du nerf !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Après avoir glané quelques infos et avoir vu - et revu *tousse* - l'épisode 5, j'ai décidé de me lancer :). Au final, l'histoire risque d'être plus longue que prévue !**

* * *

La sonnerie, signe de liberté, retentit. Quelques élèves s'étirèrent en soupirant. Des adolescentes ramassèrent leurs affaires tout en discutant vivement. Toutefois la silhouette de Makoto avait disparu déjà de la salle de classe. D'un pas rapide, le jeune homme avait dévalé les couloirs avant de ralentir le rythme, une fois dehors. Son corps s'arrêta, sa main se resserra sur l'anse de son sac mais il ne se retourna pas. Avance et souris. Plongé dans ses pensées, le trajet habituel ressemblait à une longue introspection. Le bruit des vagues se transformait en un murmure à peine audible. Enfermé dans sa bulle, il avançait machinalement. Pas besoin se montrer attentif, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Mais lorsqu'une de ses mains se posa, enfin, sur la porte de sa maison, une inexplicable angoisse le submergea.

Tête baissée, il entra précipitamment, troqua ses chaussures pour une paire de chaussons et ne fit pas un de plus. Malgré lui.

— GRAND FRERE ! , crièrent en cœur Ren et Ran.

Les faux-jumeaux passèrent leurs bras autour de la taille de leur frère aîné. Son sourire se fit doux. En tant que grand frère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les inquiéter.

— Je suis de retour, qu'il souffla.

Tous trois avancèrent dans le salon. Les cris de Ren et de Ran résonnaient dans la pièce. Ils réclamaient son aide pour leurs devoirs. Face à leur insistance, L'adolescent finit par céder. Pendant que Makoto déposait ses affaires dans sa chambre, son frère et sa sœur installaient leurs cahiers et leurs trousses sur la table de la salle à manger. Tous trois se mirent à travailler dans une atmosphère aussi studieuse que possible. De temps en temps, Ran taquinait Ren qui protestait avec ferveur en retour. Dans ces moments, le jeune homme intervenait pour remettre de l'ordre et les inciter à se concentrer. Au bout d'une heure, si les devoirs des plus jeunes étaient finis, Makoto avait à peine avancé les siens. Résigné, il soupira discrètement tout en griffonnant sur une page blanche.

La sonnette de la porte leur fit relever la tête.

— J'y vais ! , lança Ran.

À peine avait-elle lancé ses mots, que son corps avait déjà quitté sa chaise. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit tout doucement.

— Haru !

Makoto se figea. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer une erreur sur la personne. L'arrivant entra tranquillement précédé par une petite brune enthousiaste. Malheureusement la joie fut de courte durée. Haruka scruta en silence son ami d'enfance. Rien qu'à son regard, il comprenait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'avachir devant la télévision avec un bon jeu vidéo.

— Makoto, je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il tranquillement. Ren, Ran, je reviens tout de suite. Est-ce que vous pouvez débarrasser la table avant que Maman ne rentre ?

Makoto fit signe à Haruka de le suivre. Les faux-jumeaux acquiescèrent, même s'ils détaillaient avec curiosité les deux garçons. Leurs petites mains agrippées aux chaises, ils réprimaient une furieuse envie d'aller écouter à la porte de chambre. Pourtant le silence régnant dans la pièce les aurait déçus. Debout, l'un face à l'autre, les adolescents se dévisagèrent.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les yeux bleus le fixèrent avec insistance. Et Makoto, pris de court, cherchait un moyen pour s'en cacher.

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! J'avais envie d'un instant plus familial avec Ren et Ran qui me semblent bien malicieux :).  
**


End file.
